Mafia Gazette Past Issue 104
The Mafia Gazette Issue 104 Monday 9th October 'FAMILY CELEBRATES AS FIRST DON STEPS OUT Exclusive interview with Puck ' Members of the “Disco casa para il delictivo loco demente” family were celebrating yesterday when the head of the family, Puck was granted the highest honour yet seen in the community. Puck was singled out by the Godfathers to be elevated to the rank of Don, a rank that has never been granted in this community in the past. It shows a marked favour and confidence by the Godfathers that Puck has been granted this auspicious title, but we at the Gazette wanted to know more about the man and his new-found status. In an exclusive interview with the Gazette Puck was asked about his family and the future as well as the past. We first asked him how he felt about being the first Don in the community. He replied that he was surprised and that “a combination of surprise, pride and elation would sum it up nicely.” He was then asked how his family had received the news, to which he replied “Of those who've been with me today, they've been delighted for both myself, and the family as a whole. I think it's given them a morale boost, as well as myself, which should be fantastic in driving forwards to achieve greater things.” With a view to the future, the Gazette asked Puck about what his aims were now that he had been promoted. He had an extensive list of things that he envisaged making a difference to, but his main aim is to improve the streets of the community, an aim that we at the Gazette are certain is at the forefront of many readers minds, and we are certain that his actions to improve will be met with relief and praise from all quarters. Puck refused to go into detail at this point in time, as plans are still being formulated and communication is still taking place with a widespread network of different groups and individuals, we believe in order to expedite any changes he wished to make and to have them acceptable to all. Puck appears to be optimistic about the outcome of these discussions and commented that he was “pretty confident of a brighter future.” In conclusion, Puck had this to say to the readers of the Gazette: “I'd like to publicly thank all those who've stood with me along the way, not just my family members. There are some great people walking our streets on all levels. I guess if I were to leave parting words, it would be for everyone to look ahead, dwelling in the past achieves nothing. I'm confident of a brighter future for all, and I feel that looking ahead and not behind is the key to it all.” We at the Gazette would like to wish Puck well in his endeavours, and hope to bring you more on the developments as they emerge. 'STATE OF EMERGENCY CALLED OFF ' People were back about their normal business on Saturday evening following the declaration of the end to the state of emergency that was put in place by the Government on Saturday morning. The Gazette brought you a brief emergency edition to inform you of the situation, but now we can bring you the full story. Government Officials declared the state of emergency following a spate of high-level crimes including kidnapping and killing of the victims after cleaning out their worldly goods. The stripped bodies were then being dumped all over the cities causing a health hazard. Added to this was the high crime rate that was recently brought to the attention of the President, and the State of Emergency was called into force. A leaked document from the White House stated that the President was seriously concerned about the rise in crimes that meant an economic downturn for the normal citizens of the community as money was being filtered into the hands of the criminal fraternity. Money that should have been pouring into the coffers of the Government via taxes was being hidden in slush funds and offshore accounts or being paid into federal accounts in such small amounts, as not to raise suspicion or alert officials to the lack of any taxation on earnings, most of which were illegal. A further comment in the leaked document stated that similar action would not be ruled out in the future should similar circumstances arise. We at the Gazette hope to be able to bring you more news on this state of affairs as soon as we have more information, and may even be able to give prior warning of such events in future. 'NY TIMES TELLS ALL? ' By: Tyler Prince Recently the community saw the birth of a new paper to our streets, The New York Times. The new newspaper started out somewhat on the right path with the exception of a few facts missing from their headlining stories. As the articles continued to come with the second edition and then the third the paper started to take a more unprofessional turn leaving more and more important facts from their stories and choosing what facts to ignore and which to include. The Gazette has learned from more than a handful of sources who have always and will continue to stay confidential that the NY Times Editors were heard discussing the first times issue in which the story “Unsafe Streets” was published. Witnesses overheard Gio-Pagliuca stating that a member of the LA family ASDA had written the article. Yet the Editor was later over heard stating that he had written the article himself. The identity of the writer is neither important nor relevant to us here at the Gazette but what does concern many others and us is the integrity of the Times and her editors. Discretion and confidentially is something required in order to acquire and maintain writers on a steady basis. As well as the divulging of writer identities and/or the divulging of false names compromising the neutral stand a paper must maintain to print newsworthy editions. We at the Gazette would like to remind anyone wishing to submit articles that we do and will continue to uphold the editor writer confidentially. Our sources are never revealed without the consent and willingness of the writer them selves. As for the status of the NY times and their business policies: Only the future will reveal more. 'WANTED: DEAD BUT ALIVE? ' By: Saige-Freddrick Local authorities have reported a spree of identify thefts sprouting across the country. Reports say that since the morning of October the 5th they have arrested several wanted convicts using false identities. During an interview with the chief of police he stated that the convicts’ identities had been thoroughly disguised and only through the resources of the feds and finger print matches were they able to identify these individuals. He described that they had faked their own deaths and that the death certificates for each one were located on file, which leads the officials to believe that there had to be someone inside the courthouse who could access these records involved. There has been an official investigation launched but at this moment there were no suspects. Additional information to be printed as available. 'NEW YORK BAR OWNERS FEE NOW IN PLACE. ' By: Saige-Freddrick On the evening of October the 5th a New York resident by the name of Eragon came to our streets to make an announcement pertaining to anyone wishing to open a business establishment in the city of New York. Mr. Eragon stated that because of the increasing number of establishments built and left unattended there would now be a fee to anyone wishing to build an establishment. Owners would be required to pay the amount of one hundred thousand dollars to the local MadeMan Shoopy who is the head of the Kaizen family located in New York. This fee would ensure the visitation of the locals and Kaizen members helping to keep your bar in business. He stated that anyone currently owning a bar in the city would be required to pay a fee of twenty five thousand dollars. Those who refused or failed to pay the fee would not be allowed to open another establishment in NY as well as the locals would make sure to keep it open until someone could be located to demolish the building at the proper time. The ones that were present for this announcement shared a variety of opinions some in favor some against the idea. 'BREAKING NEWS: NEWSPAPER LAWSUIT CALLED ' Following on from a scandalous public declaration by Mr Gio Pagliuca, editor of the New York Times in the streets yesterday, Ms Carmela DeAngelis-Giunta, Editor of the Mafia Gazette has been in contact with her lawyers. The allegation that Ms DeAngelis-Giunta was absent because of an alcohol problem and that she was spending the money paid by regular Gazette readers is an absolute fallacy, however this did not deter Mr Pagliuca from repeating the allegations when Ms DeAngelis-Giunta refuted them publicly. Ms DeAngelis-Giunta has been in contact with her lawyers following this slander in the streets, and we can safely assume that there will be a lengthy legal battle to follow. It is believed that the New York Times Editor may have been scared into making the slanderous comments following the return to the streets of the Gazette after a lengthy absence. We will bring you more on this breaking story as we have it. 'BLOODSHED IN THE WEST COAST. ' By: Carrie Canary On October 7th the community saw the deaths of two made men only fifty minutes apart. Randle_McMurphy was killed at 6:08 p.m. in Las Vegas when he was shot in an attempt to kidnap Jimmy_Hoffa. Later at 6:58 p.m. in Los Angeles after an attempt at 6:16pm to kidnap Jimmy_Hoffa as well an ASDA Made Man Don_Bullet was fatally wounded by another ASDA member Bertone, in what is believed to be a response of Mr. Bullets attack against Mr. Jimmy_Hoffa. These two attempts are not believed to be linked at this time. According to statements made by Mr. Hoffa on the streets the attempted kidnapping by Mr_McMurphy was suspected to be a non-hostile attack, in which no harm was meant, a misunderstanding turned badly. However Mr. Hoffa stated that the attack from Mr. Bullet stemmed from an earlier argument between the two in which accusations were made and eventually ended in bloodshed. 'KIDNAPPINGS ON THE RISE. ' By: Alcudo-Bisk Over the past week the community has seen uproar with the amount of kidnappings. The motive behind these kidnappings is to rob the unsuspecting victims of personal items such as money, guns, and ammo. Rumors have spread blaming numerous high ranked members of the community start with Coochie and ranging on to Roberto_Santoro and Bugsy_Siegal. Many members of the community have come to the streets in outrage over the current state of the streets. Many fear that with the recent increase in the number of random kidnappings Gun and ammo sells with suffer leaving many families and crews struggling to properly arm themselves making them vulnerable to attacks. Only time will tell if this will be a temporary trend to soon fade away or an everlasting plague on the community. 'OBITUARY Randle_McMurphy ' Born: Aug 22nd 06 12:39AM in Las Vegas, Nevada Died: Oct 7th 06 6:08PM in Las Vegas. Nevada Mr. McMurphy, a well-respected and new Made Man to our community was laid to rest in the evening hours of October 7th. Mr. McMurphy had recently acquired his Made Man status, and had begin to rebuild The Neighbourhood Outfit in a made family which had been an ambition of his great, great grandfathers which he planned to carry out. After a long history of the family bloodline passing before achieving the rank of Made Man Mr. McMurphy had been quite pleased to be the first in his family line to do so. Mr. McMurphy was dedicated member of the community and often came to the streets in attempt to offer a hand in the bettering of our world. Many were in attendance at the funeral for Mr. McMurphy to pay their last respects to this well respected man. A few comments from the funeral will be available below. The Gazette will definitely never forget this great man or his achievements. Rest In Peace Randle_McMurphy. Gio-Pagliuca: Randle, You were such a dear friend, your sacrifice today may well have restored the balance in this world though, McMurphy's and Made were never meant to go together. May your soul soar with the prettiest Angels my friend. Rest in Peace TomTanzini: omg.... you were doing so well. May you rest in peace my old friend, you shall forever be known as a friend amongst the Tanzini kind. Godbless Massimiliano_Pantella: RIP Randle, my thoughts are with you. Albert-Neri: So soon.... so soon... RIP